HARRY POTER Y LA NUEVA ALUMNA 2
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: LA SEGUNDA PARTE. SE SABE UN POCO MÁS DEL PASADO DE AMY. REVIEW!!!


Bien, acá está el segundo capítulo, que subí porque Mariana no me dejó en paz. AH! Sheyla Malfoy gracias por tu review y si, Amy pertenece a Griffindor, pero en este capítulo vas a entender por que la confusión ^^.

Capítulo 2-La santa diabla

Después de 3 días, Hermione, como de costumbre, había logrado su objetivo: era la mejor amiga de Amy. Visitaban mucho la biblioteca y en el camino, de vez en cuando, se cruzaban con Harry, quien se ruborizaba. Amy pensaba que era una costumbre de este. A Harry ya no le gustaba mucho cruzarse con Amy, por que una vez Snape lo había pescado y a Harry no le gustaba la expresión de su rostro pero, por suerte, Hermione había llegado para salvarlo. 

Al poco tiempo se encontraban los 4 haciendo un horrible trabajo sobre "venenos indetectables" para Snape, en la biblioteca. Hermione sacó una lista de títulos que deseaba investigar, mientras que Ron entro en la sección de este tema y sacaba el primer libro que encontraba. – Esteee... ¿Hermione? ¿Está lista no es, no es, un, un poquitín larga?- dijo Ron mientras sostenía la lista de 4 metros de largo.

-¿¡Que! ?- dijo Hermione. –No, Ron. No es muy larga, para mi gusto, es más creo que va a ser demasiado corta. Necesitamos hacer un trabajo de 10 pergaminos, no lo olvides -. –Es cierto- dijo Amy, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.- Este trabajo me va a resultar eterno -. - No, no para mí – dijo Hermione. - Me encanta trabajar en la biblioteca, con este ambiente de paz y tranquili......

¡BUM! Un fuerte ruido apago las ultimas palabras de Hermione. Las muchachas corrieron varias estanterías más atrás y encontraron a un Ron, totalmente pálido, sumergido en un mar de libros y con la expresión de que nunca más en su vida podría volver a decir una palabra. Levantaron a Ron de entre los libros y salieron rápidamente, porque Madame Pince lo amenazaba peligrosamente con su plumero. 

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- le grito Hermione a Ron, ya lejos de la vigilante mirada de Madame Pince. Ron intentó defenderse: - Solamente quería sacar un libro, pero esas estanterías son demasiado frágiles -. -¿Frágiles?- aulló Hermione –¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres un bruto ignorante! ¿Verdad Amy?-. Pero Amy no respondió. Estaba pensando que quizás Ron no era tan tonto como ellas pensaban, quizás, sólo les estaba ocultando algo, y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, costase lo que costase. -¿Amy, que te pasa?- dijo Hermione preocupada, olvidándose por un instante de Ron. –No, nada, nada- dijo Amy pensando que mientras sólo fueran sospechas no se lo iba a contar a nadie. Mientras todo esto ocurría Harry y Ron aprovecharon para escurrirse ente una multitud de Hufflepufs que pasaban. Hermione, luego de unos segundos de preocupación volvió a la realidad y buscó a Ron sin mayores resultados. -¡Cuando agarre a ese Wesley!- grito Hermione enojada, mientras se iba hacía los dormitorios de las chicas, seguida de cerca por Amy, quien temía que estallara. (Escenario con el telón cerrado. Amy, Harry y Ron se encuentran entre el público. De repente, el telón se abre, las luces se encienden y aparece Hermione con un micrófono en la mano y dice:- ¡Esta canción esta especialmente dedicada para mi amigo Ron Weasley!- La música empieza y Hermione comienza a cantar: Música de la canción de Shakira "Estoy Aquí" - ¡Sé que te deje escapar, sé que te perdí, pero te voy a encontrar! ¡Mi palo de amasar voy a estrenar y tu cabeza a golpear! Fin de la canción. Amy se cae al estilo anime, la boca de Ron le llega hasta el piso, y Harry, creyendo ver visiones, limpia sus anteojos)

Más tarde, en la sala común de Grifindor, Hermione ya tranquilizada hablaba con Amy de sus familias:

Hermione explicó –Mi padre es dentista al igual que mi madre -. 

-A propósito Amy ¿Quién es tu madre?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. 

- Bueno, si realmente quieres saberlo- dijo Amy incómoda. –Es la Profesora Mcgonagall, la Profesora de Transformaciones.- dijo Amy sin darle demasiada importancia.

Amy miro a Hermione quien quedo pasmada y tenia una expresión en su cara que parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra. Amy dijo – En mi otro colegio me decían "la santa demonia"- -¿"La santa diabla?" -Si, por mi papa es "diabla", la verdad verdadera es que yo tambien creo que mi papá es un poquititito malo- -¿¡Poquititito?! - pregunto Hermione con cara de extrañeza - ¡O.K, O.K! un pocote- -¿y tu mamá es...?-Si mi mamá es la santa-. Con esas palabras se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado. Amy pensaba -¡Pobre! Sus padres son mugles y no sabe las ventajas de los brujos, como no tener que cocinar - y Hermione pensaba –¡Pobre! Sus padres son brujos y no saben las ventajas de los mugles, como por ejemplo no sabe lo "apasionante" que es cocinar- 

No hubo más incidentes, pero si consecuencias: Hermione y Amy se consideraban mutuamente como personas extrañas, Ron no volvió a poner un pie en la biblioteca durante por lo menos un mes y la amistad de este con Hermione se enfrío un tanto.


End file.
